When Our Hearts Speak
by The Late Demonic Goku
Summary: At the moment it's G. Well you'll have to read it to learn more. I hope you enjoy it and my funnier works. With Love. Go-chan


Ok you can blame this whole thing on my buddy Dark Prince Vegeta. Princy seems to think I should write more serious stuff for my DBZ account, he's right. After listening and talking to him every night the idea for this just kindda popped into my head. Gomen if the first chapter is a tad short and choppy this is my first shot at a serious DBZ fic. Ja Ne at the end maybe.  
  
Warning as of now: Goku stupidly, Bulma's mother's stupidly, and a kiss that will change everything. I don't own DBZ so don't even sue me. If you have to flame then do it nicely or you will be blocked form all three of my accounts. Kay that is it.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*) When Our Hearts Speak Demonic Goku (*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Yamcha sighed contently as he pulled Bulma closer to him. For the moment life was perfect if only because he had Bulma, Goku was back, and Prince Vegeta was off training kami knew where and would be gone for a while, which suited him just fine. His happy thoughts were shatter by just one whispered word. "Goku!" Yamcha frowned down at the sleeping Bulma before muttering "Nani?" He forced himself to clam down. ~ Maybe she's just having a nightmare? Yeah, she has them from time to time.~ "Goku don't leave again!" She called out while reaching one shaking hand out for something that wasn't there. Yamcha gawked at the tears that flowed down her moonlight face. "Bulma? Wake up Bulma!" He cried as he shook her. Bulma open her eyes and stared into Yamcha's worried eyes. "Oh Yamcha." She moaned as she sat up whipping her eyes. "You were having a bad dream." Yamcha informed softly. Bulma nodded. "Gomen if I woke you." Yamcha shook his head. "You didn't. What happened to Goku?" He asked ashamed for ever being jealous of his best friend and for even thinking Bulma would dream about him that way. "That Freeza guy was choking the life out of him. His hair went from gold to black before his eyes closed and his hands dropped. It was so real. " She started to weep again. "Shhhh.Freeza's dead Bu-kun." Bulma sniffed. "I know it's just..it seems like he could disappear anytime." She trailed off as she went limp in his arms. Yamcha set her gently back on the bed and tucked her in before leaving the room. He walked to the nearest phone out of ear reach from the bedroom. He picked up the clod plastic and quickly dialed a familiar number. After four rings a sleepy voice answered. "Moshi moshi?" "Go-chan?" Yamcha? *YAWN* What's wrong?" Yamcha blinked surprised his friend was actually awake enough to form sentences." It's Bulma. Can you come over tomorrow?" "Sure *yawn* thing." "Arigato Go-chan." "No biggy. *Yawn* Night." "Goodnight."  
  
"What do you mean you're leaving" Bulma demanded hands on hips. Yamcha sighed. It'll only be for a day of two." Bulma glared while leaning forward allowing her lose cut tank top to do it's worst. Yamcha's eye twitched. "I'll bring you a present kay?" With that he blasted off. "Jerk." Bulma muttered angrily. "I hope you aren't talking about me?" Bulma whirled around to stare dumbly at Goku. He was dressed normally in a pair of relax fit jeans and a semi lose white tee shirt. "Goku!" Bulma yelped happily as she ran up to him. "Hi." Bulma threw her arms around him. "I've missed you, you big lug." Goku smiled as he hugged her back. "That's what Yamcha said last night." "Wait Yamcha?" "Yep." Bulma opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted. "Why hello Goku" Bulma's mother called as she set down a large pitcher of lemonade and a very large try of sweets. "FOOD!" Goku cheered eyes wide and focused on the sweets. Bulma's mother barely had time to move before Goku fazed over and began to inhale the sweets. "Oh my!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed as Goku gulped down the lemonade. "Yummy!" Goku Said as he set the pitcher down. "*giggle* You stay right there I'll get you some more.* Bulma sighed as she walked over to her friend. ""Go-sama you are sucha pig." Goku smiled. "Yeah well all Sayin-jins are." Bulma made a face. "Don't remind me." Goku just chuckled at her. Bulma sighed. It was times like this she missed. Just being able to hang out and laugh no fighting evil from space, no villains from the past, just peace. Her mother soon returned carrying two pitchers, which Goku happily down. Bulma watched him while absently sipping the lemonade her mother had given her. She had just eaten so she wasn't hungry. "So how is chi-chi?" "Oh her and the boys went out today." " So did Yamcha." Goku nodded as he held out a finger. Bulma watched him curiously. He smiled when a small blue tori landed on his finger. " Konnichi wa Kotori." The tori chirped and she gilled. She stopped when Goku suddenly grabbed her hand and gently bent all but on of her fingers into a fist. She watched him move his other hand next to hers the bird obediently hoped from his finger to her's and tweeted happily. "Aw Kotori likes you." Bulma smiled sweetly at the tori. "Konnichi wa Kotori. I'm Bulma." Kotori tweeted. "Oh Goku you're too sweet!" Goku rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Aw thanks." Bulma giggled at him as she reached for her drink. She toke a sip and froze. ~Mikes?!~ She passed the glass to Goku. "Goku is that what was in pitchers?" She asked even though she knew answer. Goku sniffed then sipped it. "Yeah." Confirmed as he handed the glass back. ~Just like my mother.~ "Goku how do you feel?" "A little woozy." Bulma frowned "Well you did just down three whole pitchers of Mike's hard lemonade." Bulma shook her head knowing full well Sayin-jins and alcohol did not mix well. Goku blinked at her not understanding her frown. "Baka." She teased while ruffling hair. "Bulma I,,,," Bulma caught him as he pitched forward. She slowly set him down in a near by lawn chair. She brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes before planting a gentle kiss on his sleeping lips. Kotori landed on Goku's shoulder and began chirping angrily. Bulma blushed fiercely before running inside.  
  
~Oh kami why did I do that? Oh duh, maybe it's because he is the sweetest guy you've ever known. Yeah it's too bad he's married with two kids hun?~ Bulma slumped into a corner. ~ I should have claimed him when I had the chance, but no I had to be a stubborn baka and now it's too late. She hugged her knees. ~Kami what dose he think of me now?~ She began to cry as depressing thoughts toke over.  
  
Goku open his eyes and blinked up at the sunlight filtering threw the leaves. "Ok I'm awake." Kotori stopped chirping in his ear. He toke a quick look around. "Bulma?" Kotori chirped angrily. "Boy I hope she's not too mad at me for zonking out on her like that." He sweat dropped as he rubbed the back of his head. Kotori pitched forward almost falling from his shoulder. "Careful." Goku chided.  
  
  
  
Well that's all you get for now. Princy is dead, *Sniff* Some bitch erased him. But fear not he's back. Just go to my favs list. Well 10 reviews before I update. Please check out my other accounts for the DBZ stuff I have listed in my Bio. Well Ja Ne. 


End file.
